


Mishap

by yamagusheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluff?, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukai and Takeda go out for a drink and end up sleeping over at Ukai's place... the next day is a bit of a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored and there's not enough Ukai and Takeda. I'm open for suggestions on tumblr: http://www.o-t-pls.tumblr.com

A soft hiccup escaped Takeda’s lips, as well as a soft laugh. “That’s what came from Tanaka-kun.” He and Ukai were trading stories, whether they were funny, sad, boring, or sweet. They were certainly drunk off beer Takeda had brought over; Takeda had ended up more drunk than Ukai, which was a surprise (come the next morning).

Ukai nodded a bit, yawning as he stood up from his table. “Come on, lets go lay down,” he murmured, extending a hand for Takeda to take. It was gladly accepted and Ukai led the teacher back into his room, their hands still entwined with one another. Ukai slipped out of his jeans and shirt, Takeda following his lead, and still following as Ukai gratefully sprawled out on his bed, letting out a long yawn. Ukai sent Takeda a side-long glance, clearly saying ‘lay with me’. Takeda took the invitation gladly and laid next to him, Ukai’s long arms embracing him, gently pulling him close to his side. Takeda let out a soft giggle as he pressed his lips to the blondie’s ribs and eventually his lips made his way over to the man’s nipples. Ukai let out a soft breath and from where Takeda was, he could smell the alcohol on his breath. He glanced up at his face through his glasses and he grinned slightly.

Suddenly, Ukai pulled the smaller man up so their lips pressed against each other’s. The scent of alcohol invaded their senses and suddenly, their mouths were open and the kissing became hot; Ukai’s hands slid up Takeda’s chest, holding his sides, kneading slightly; Takeda snaked a hand down between their bodies, starting to palm Ukai through the thin layer that were his boxers. The small moans that came from Ukai’s mouth were swallowed by Takeda as they kissed and vice-versa. Before Takeda knew it, Ukai switched their positions so he was looming over him, his broad shoulders really visible from how he was laying. Takeda removed his glasses and set them on the table, looking over, and that gave Ukai the chance to attack his neck, gladly biting down on the soft flesh. Ukai watched the man under him as he sucked gently, Takeda’s mouth falling open a bit and his eyes closing as he basked in the nice sensation.

The two men shared a night of fun, and around three o’clock, they had finished with various marks across their bodies. Takeda was left with a neck full of hickeys and Ukai had scratches all down his back (Ukai was very into it, too, knowing it was because of how good he had fucked him).

 

The next day at the end of practice, everyone could tell, even under the makeup, that hickeys were there, visible on Takeda’s pale neck. And, of course, Tanaka just _had_ to bring it up at the end of their plans, with his usual stupid looking grin. Everyone, even Tsukishima, started chuckling and they all looked at their coach. Ukai felt his cheeks redden. “What are you looking at me for?” There were a couple lighter hickeys on his neck, too- he hadn’t noticed them.

“Don’t tell me,” Nishinoya laughed, “you guys are together!” Both the advisor and the coach’s faces lit up. Everyone burst into laughter. Kageyama, with a smirk, looked at Nishinoya.

  
“It’s not like you’re much better, Noya-san. When you changed into your practice shirt, you had some on _your_ body,” Kageyama pointed out and the libero blushed. “Who’d you get yours from?” The team smirked at Nishinoya. Takeda was relieved because the conversation wasn’t revolving around him anymore. Nishinoya sent Asahi a glare and the ace looked away shyly.

“Asahi-san!” Hinata gasped, starting to grin. “You guys are pretty cute together.” Asahi and Nishinoya both blushed, but Nishinoya stuck his chest out proudly.

“We are, indeed!” Asahi came up behind his boyfriend and hugged his waist, leaning down visibly. The team turned to the grown men again. “I don’t think I’ll be able to look at you guys the same,” Nishinoya said, causing the two to look away from each other for a moment but they weren’t denying it. The team nodded in agreement.

“Is that how you got him to teach us, Takeda-sensei?” Hinata asked loudly. Takeda blushed and shook his head.

He replied, “Don’t go assuming things, Hinata-kun.” He hoped that no one knew he was lying because he had totally gotten on his knees to bring Ukai here.


End file.
